Querido Kurt
by NirvanaBennet
Summary: Él se siente arrepentido por todo lo que le ha hecho, ¿cómo expresárselo si ya no podrá hacerlo en persona? David nos da su punto de vista acerca del día que todo ocurrió. [Epístola] Este fic participa en el reto "Citas Célebres" del foro "Historias por contar".


**Disclaimer: **_El universo de Glee no me pertenece._

_Este fic participa en el reto __**"Citas Célebres"**__ del foro __**"Historias por contar"**__._

* * *

**_Querido Kurt_**

* * *

_"Enseñemos a perdonar, pero también enseñemos a no ofender. Sería más eficiente."_—José Ingenieros.

* * *

Recuerdo que esa mañana tú ibas caminando con la cabeza muy alta y sin ningún cabello fuera de su lugar, como siempre. Tu mirada no reflejaba otra cosa que no fuera seguridad e inmunidad ante cualquier grosería; sabías que eras especial, y lo irradiabas más que nunca.

Aunque siempre me había asustado la confianza que poseías en ti mismo, en ese momento algo había cambiado en ti. Estabas más erguido y te importaban aún menos las miradas de reprobación que la gente te lanzaba. Te admiraba y me intimidabas todavía más que antes.

Tomaste tu celular y abriste un mensaje de texto; lo pude leer porque, tras de ti, ya estaba a suficiente distancia para hacerlo.

_Coraje, _éso era lo que decía. Te lo mandaba un tal Blaine. ¿Quién era ese chico? Pues para mí era lo de menos, pero mi sangre escoció al instante. No era consciente de mis movimientos. Caminé hacia ti, tiré tu móvil con todo el coraje que sentía hacia el chico del mensaje y te empujé con brusquedad, como siempre lo hacía cuando me dabas demasiado miedo, o me enfurecías por gustarme tanto.

No me quedé para ver tu espalda estrellarse contra el metal del casillero; inmediatamente corrí al vestidor de los hombres, sintiendo la culpa ya recorrer por todo mi cuerpo. No era justo lo que te hacía, yo lo sabía, te lastimaba y ocasionaba que el asco que ya de por sí me tenía, creciera.

—¡Hey! —me llamaste a lo lejos por primera vez. Un temor infinito en mí creció.

Yo esperaba que no hicieras nada más. Al menos lo deseaba desde lo más profundo de mi ser. No sabes cuánto anhelaba que las palabras de _Blaine _no te movieran tanto; y no porque no fueran correctas o sabias, sino por el simple hecho de que el brillo que tu mirada reflejaba lo ocasionara él.

Él y no yo.

Pero no. Escuché pasos tras de mí, y resultaste ser tú, prácticamente ordenándome que te hiciera caso. Al voltear mi rostro, observé que tus puños se encontraban apretados y tu mirada reflejaba puro odio hacia mí. Me dolió en el alma, pero intenté mantenerme fuerte. Escupí una frase despectiva hacia tu sexo; hacerlo resultaba una estupidez si lo que quería era que dejaras de odiarme, lo sé, pero no lo quería. Pretendía que me aborrecieras para que te volvieras aún más lejano para mí. Me gustabas, pero al parecer lo que dijera la gente me importaba más. Era un cobarde.

Me preguntaste cuál era mi problema, mas no podía contestarte aquello. No supe qué decirte; no era tan rápido pensando. Enfurruñado, me cuestionaste a qué le tenía tanto miedo.

Estaba seguro de que las verdaderas contestaciones a lo que querías saber nunca te habían pasado por la cabeza. Seguro pensabas que yo era un cretino homofóbico, como mi falsa respuesta te expresó; sin embargo, el febril anhelo de que dejaras de hacerlo, estaba allí. Se convirtió en una necesidad y me desesperó e invadió mi cerebro de una manera asombrosa.

Y siguió creciendo mientras soltabas aquellos insultos que me lastimaban como dagas. Te supliqué que no me presionaras, alzando mi ahora débil puño en una inconsciente búsqueda de piedad. Pero no funcionó, aquello sólo sirvió para que siguieras hablando y expresando lo que hasta aquel día tuviste el gran valor de expresar.

Tu mirada se hacía más intensa cada vez, tu dedo ya me apuntaba, tenso mientras escupías todo lo que te callaste durante mucho tiempo.

Tú, inconsciente de ello, me infundiste el coraje para hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Tus palabras me llegaron y se grabaron en mi cabeza con fuego; me gritaste lo que era cierto, que era un niño asustado que no podía lidiar con lo ordinario que era.

¿Ya había dicho que el deseo de mostrarte lo contrario me dominó?

Tomé tu rostro con ambas manos, sin intentar ser delicado ni mucho menos, y junté nuestros labios, mostrándote el porqué de todas –o casi todas— las cosas que me habías cuestionado minutos antes. Yo ya no estaba en esa habitación, me había perdido en el momento y el sabor de tus labios. No quería separarme de ti. Supe en ese instante a dónde pertenecía.

El estúpido aire fue quien me obligó a soltarte. Observé tus ojos verdes muy abiertos y mostrando cuán estupefacto te encontrabas. Tu cara sólo transmitía horror. Era tu primer beso, ése que, yo estoy muy seguro, habías soñado como algo especial con alguien aún más especial.

No quise mirar mucho más tu expresión, pues sabía que yo había destruido aquella fantasía. En un estúpido impulso, traté de besarte otra vez, pues debo admitir que el beso me gustó. Me empujaste con todas tus fuerzas cuando apenas te toqué; nada es comparable con el dolor que me causó todo aquello.

No podía pensar con claridad después de tan inesperada situación. Sentía la cabeza caliente con palabras que no podía decirte y consecuencias que me daba terror pensar. Golpeé los casilleros con exasperación y huí de allí sin querer saber más de ti.

Tú sabes tan bien como yo qué pasó después de todo éso. Así como también sabes cuánto me arrepiento, o al menos espero que lo sepas. Yo sé que te he pedido perdón infinidad de veces y también que nunca serán suficientes. No espero que algún día me disculpes por todo lo que te he hecho, ni siquiera me he disculpado yo, ¿sabes? Nunca me he sentido contento con lo que soy, y en este momento menos que nunca.

¿Nunca has sentido ganas de desaparecer? Por supuesto que no, sería un desperdicio que alguien como tú lo hiciera. Pero no lo sería si así fuera conmigo. Me han ofendido tanto o más que a ti, y yo sé que no merezco menos que ello. Pero no soy tan fuerte como tú para soportarlo.

Por ello te escribo esta carta; para que estés consciente de que hasta el último de mis días me sentí arrepentido. Así también para que supieras que hubo una persona en el mundo que te admiró desde antes que fueras una estrella, o al menos para ella lo fuiste desde un principio. Para quien menos te esperabas.

Te quiere,

David Karofsky.


End file.
